Kitsune Sensei
by Zero-Tails317
Summary: On the night of Naruto's birth the Nine-Tails had a plan; a plan that dramatically changed the events of that tragic night; a plan that will greatly change the lives of Team 7, especially for one blond Jinchūriki. The story, no- the legend begins anew, this time with two demons in Konoha. Both Kitsune. One being a Bijuu, the other...a sensei.
1. Here, That Day, And Then

**NAME'S ZERO-TAILS. THIS IDEA FOR A STORY CAME TO ME WHILE AT SCHOOL. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><em>A hooded figure stood on top of Konoha's main entrance gate, watching as the innocent villagers go about their daily lives. They are completely oblivious to the dangers outside these walls, no even from the dangers from within.<em>

_They say ignorance is bliss, in someways that is the case, but it is also a curse. No curse is a bit too strong, more like a hindrance._

_I've never experienced such a thing as ignorance, I've always been aware of the kind of world we live in. A world I thought I would've meant my end very sooner rather than later compared to most._

_But I'm still alive. I should have died twenty times over yet I'm still here, and after each day I'm still fantasized that I am._

_I thought that I understood the world but it turns out that I only understood the negative aspects of it._

_Money, power, politics, villages, shinobi, etc._

_But I am not naive, I know there are good and positive things in the world like friends and family. I just didn't think someone like me would ever experience such aspects._

_But I did make friends. And they proved to me time and time again that I'm a part of their family._

_And it all started with those three._

_When I first meant them I never wanted to see or interact with them again. But now..._

_Red slited eyes peered from the hood and stared the Hokage faces._

_I don't believe too much on fate or destiny but I can't possibly help myself to think._

_The figure rested his eyes on the sixth face, the wind blowing gently against the red fur on his face. Dark lips pulled back to expose razor sharp teeth in the most softest of smiles._

_Maybe...maybe I was meant to find these guys, maybe we were meant to be together..._

* * *

><p><em>(Twenty Years Ago)<em>

"Fourth Hokage Minato. Get away the Jinchuriki." A masked man stated in a deep monotone while holding an infant against his torso, a hand hovering threateningly over its small head.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted, eyes wide in panic . _'How-How did he get passed the barrier?'_

"Get away from the Jinchuriki." The masked man spoke again, wiping out a kunai from his sleeve and held it close to the infant's throat. "Don't you care what what happens to your kid?" he added sinisterly.

"Wait! Just calm down!"

"Speak for yourself Minato. I'm as cool as can be." the man responded calmly before throwing the crying infant into the air.

Minato narrowed his eyes and moved in a flash, catching his son before the man could plunge him with the kunai.

'_As expected from the Yellow Flash of Konoha.' _The man thought eyeing the blond on the ceiling. '_But what about this?'_

The masked man performed a quick hand seal, the sound of sizzling reaching Minato's ears the next second. He glanced down at his son and noticed several active paper bombs attached to the blanket.

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina shouted from her place at the altar.

"Shit!" Minato cursed. Acting quickly the Hokage pulled Naruto out of the blanket before disappearing in a golden flash.

"Fast." the masked man hummed. He began making his way to Kushina. "No matter, now it's just the two of us."

The red-head glared daggers at the man, never feeling as helpless as she did now. Exhausted from both giving birth and keeping the Kyūbi at bay there was no way Kushina can defend herself from this foe.

Placing his hand on her head the masked man disappeared along with Kushina. The two reappeared on a rocky platform where the masked man wasted no time in retraining Kushina, tieing black chakra chains around her wrist and nearby rock pillars to keep the weaken Jinchuriki on her knees.

Kushina was breathing heavily and was on the verge of passing out but managed to focus her eyes down toward the masked man. "Why? What do you want?" she grounded out.

"I'm going to take the Kyūbi from you and destroy Konoha." the masked man stated bluntly in a monotone.

Violet widened disbelief. _'Destroy Konoha? Just who is this man?'_

A quiet laugh broke Kushina from her thoughts. A Sharingan eye peered from the mask's small opening. "Do you how long I've waited for this moment?"

Fear griped her chest as the Uzumaki felt herself getting more and more lost in the red gaze before she finally ended up in a deep trance. She felt nothing, vision blurred with the three tomes. But somehow Kushina heard the beast within her roar.

**"Go! Get out now and stop him then set me free!"**

The masked man's eye glowed brightly. "Now come out...KYŪBI!"

Kunshia's mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt the massive form of the Kyūbi forcibly and harshly ripped from her stomach. The chakra shot out into the sky, slowly forming ears, a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth, arms and legs, and nine swinging tails. Now drained of the Kyūbi's chakra Kushina fell down limply with a thud.

The masked man watched the beast let out a menacing roar of freedom. "Good...now-"

"Hold it!" Kushina rasped, struggling to get to her feet.

"Uzumaki shinobi are amazing." the masked man chuckled. "You don't die right away after the Tailed Beast is extracted."

The giant fox glanced at the down woman and growled.

"You were the Kybi's former host." the man stated, staring at the beast before turning his eye toward Kushina. "I'll use him to kill you."

Both never noticed a small part of the Nine-Tails' chakra separating from the rest and took off behind a rock pillar moments before the fox fully formed.

Which is why it became the biggest surprise when suddenly a much smaller form of the Kyūbi appeared in front of the masked man, about to slash him in half.

* * *

><p><em>(Thirteen years later)<em>

"He's late!" Naruto shouted angerly. "How dare he makes us wait this long!"

Sakura rubbed her temples, annoyed by the blond's loud voice she had to agree with him. Their sensei was indeed late.

Naruto decided he needed to get back at their sensei for making them wait. He smirked when a perfect idea appeared in his mind.

Sakura watched as Naruto stood on a chair and put an eraser on top of the slightly open door. She rolled her eyes but on the inside she cheering at the prank. Sweet payback.

Sasuke, who has been silent til now, snorted. "Idiot." he muttered.

Ten minutes passed when the door finally opened and the eraser dropped on to the unsuspecting victim's head.

Time froze for a moment and in the next Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura erupted in a mass of giggles while Sasuke's eye twitched, wondering if the person was really a Jōnin.

Naruto ran to the door to get a look at the person covered in dust only find that there was nobody there.

"What the?" he mumbled as he stared at the floor where the eraser lied motionless. The blond then heard Sakura gasp and whirled around to find...the Kyūbi's Clone.

The fox stood near the teacher's desk with his arms crossed, eyeing the blond with indifference.

Near seven feet tall the fox looked just like the real Kyūbi that attacked the village thirteen years ago. The only difference was that he had a single tail and his fur was more of a redder tint and he didn't have black marking on his eyes and ears, which were more shorter and triangle in shape.

Naruto gulped. This was definitely a guy you wouldn't want to mess with.

Not much is known of the Clone's story besides the fact that he appeared on the night of the attack and helped seal the original.

Seal it inside him.

Suddenly the fox walked toward Sakura who avoid eye contact as he approached. A tense moment passed as she felt the demon fox's eyes on her, as well as her teammates'.

Unable to bear it any longer Sakura did the first thing should could think of to break the tension. She slid out of her seat and bowed her head toward the fox figuring that was what he wanted, a sign a respect.

Surprisingly she heard him speak in a deep and almost hoarsely tone.

Sakura raised her head slowly with a questionable expression. "What?" she asked not able to make out his words.

Red eyes held a slight glint of amusement as he spoke again a little louder and clearer for her and the other two Genin to understand. He then poked her forehead. "I said geez, you have such a large forehead."

* * *

><p>On the roof of the building the three sat before their sensei who stood with his arms still crossed in front of his chest. Sasuke sat in the middle with Naruto on his left and Sakura on his right.<p>

After making fun of said pinky's forehead the demon fox instructed them to meet him on the roof for introductions.

Sakura glared at the fox, still upset from his earlier mockery. How dare he make fun of her forehead! And it isn't big, its charming and cute!

She was broken out from her thoughts when the fox spoke. "Well...?" he drawled. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Naruto shouted. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen and training. My dislikes are arrogant bastards." At this point Naruto shot a quick glare at the Uchiha before continuing.

"And one day I'm going to be Hokage so the whole village will acknowledge my existence!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"Alright then." the fox commented. The blond frown, not quite liking his sensei's reaction, or lack of really.

Realizing the fox was staring at her Sakura spoke. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she glanced at the Uchiha. "I-I like being a shinobi I guess."

"And I dislike loud people," she continued which earned a groan from Naruto. "My dream is to be...the best ninja I can be." she finished after a moment's hesitation.

Red eyes turn to the last member who has yet to speak.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes and not many likes, and what I have is not a dream because I will make a reality."

A dark look appeared on his face. "I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

His teammates looked at the Uchiha in surprise while fox offered no reaction. "Okay. And you can call me Tod." he stated before sitting on his hunches, the movement getting the Genin their attention.

"Listen, the three of you aren't Genin yet." he stated bluntly.

Sakura gasped in surprise while Naruto and Sasuke frown at the demon, their backs suddenly straighter.

Noting their expressions the fox let a hint of amusement enter his tone. "Be at training ground seven for the real Genin test at six sharp tomorrow morning."

"W-Wait then what was the point of the academy exam?" Sakura questioned.

The demon fox rose back to full height as he answered. "That was a test to see who had a chance to become Genin."

A small swirl of red chakra appeared around the fox and in the next second he disappeared from the roof tops.

* * *

><p>The next day the whole team seven stood in the training grounds, the young Genin-to-be's slightly weary from getting out of bed so early.<p>

In front of them stood their sensei who was holding two bells. "This test is called the Bell Test. Your goal is to come at me with intent to kill and steal a bell from me." he explained in a deep bored tone. "You have til noon." he added while tying the bells on the tip of his tail.

The Genin nodded as they eyed the bells tied to their sensei's slowly swinging tail. A confused expression appeared on the pinky's face a moment later.

"Sensei, how come they're are only two bells?" she questioned.

"Yeah what gives?!" Naruto yelled.

"Only two of you get to pass while the other goes back to the academy." the fox answered in a deep dark voice.

Slowly the three Genin glanced at each other with cold suspicion and determination which caused the fox to smirk. _'They already failed.'_

"The clock starts...NOW!"

The three Genin instantly jumped away from the clearing while the fox stood and waited, his tail slowly swinging behind him.

Sasuke watched the fox in a tree safely hidden from view, and thought about what move to make. Even though he is the clone of the most feared demon in all the land he wasn't nearly as strong, hence his single tail.

But he shouldn't be underestimated, he's no doubt very skill in the shinobi talents. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and thought about going to face the fox head on when suddenly Naruto appeared on the open plain and loudly declared he was going to beat the fox and rip the bells from his tail.

Sasuke smirked. Perfect.

Thanks to the blond the Uchiha would be able to get a read on what the fox can do.

Naruto charged and aimed a punch to the fox's snout but was easily sidestepped. The blond nearly fell on his face before he turn around and launched various kicks and punches to the clone who evaded while constantly swinging his tail in different directions to keep the blond from snatching a bell.

Suddenly when the fox blocked a kick from Naruto the blond smirked before grabbing both his wrist and held him in place.

"Got you." Naruto grinned which caused the clone to frown before his eyes widened when he heard the ground breaking apart. He glanced behind him and saw two more blonds bursting from the ground and making a mad dash for the bells.

Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes. _'He's got him!'_

The demon fox growled before his left leg shot out and viciously kicked the Shadow Clones across the head and thus dispelling them. He then effortlessly threw the real Naruto into a nearby lake who landed in the water with a loud splash.

Glaring at the lake where he send the blond flying the fox was starting to get irritated. He hates to admit but the blond surprised him.

The fox sighed before he took off to the woods in a blur of speed.

Sasuke felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck._ 'He's fast and vicious. Going against him alone doesn't sound so good anymore.'_

The Uchiha watched as Naruto dragged himself out of the water mumbling to himself. Sasuke was also impressed that Naruto almost got the a bell and how the fox seemed angered at almost getting caught.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he debated with to actually team up with Naruto. After a long minute of watching the blond shaking his drenched clothes in an effort to dry them Sasuke made a decision he hoped to Kami wouldn't be a mistake.

* * *

><p>Sakura had taken off deeper in the forest when their sensei suddenly disappeared. Perched on a branch the pink-haired girl tried to think of a plan of action.<p>

_'I wonder if i should go find Naruto and Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought before sighing and jumping down to the ground, unaware of the red eyes watching her.

Suddenly a searing pain appeared in her gut, causing her to double over and gasp as the air was forced out of her lungs by a knee. Slowly the pink-haired girl fell onto her side in a fetal position, still gasping.

The demon fox lowered his leg and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "You know you're kind of pathetic." he stated.

He waited patiently for Sakura to catch her breath before he began speaking again. "Tell me Sakura, why do you want to become a shinobi?"

Sakura managed to sit up and look at the fox. "I-" she hesitated and looked away. "Because I wanted t-to become strong."

"You are weak." the Tod stated bluntly causing her to wince. "Becoming a ninja will kill you soon, find something else to do with your life." And with that the fox disappeared.

Sakura stared at the spot where the demon stood moments ago, tears coating her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I am not weak." she whispered as she stood on her feet, her eyes held a new glint of determination. "And I will show you, you furry bastard."

* * *

><p>Naruto stood before Sasuke with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The blond's brow was furrowed as he thought about the Uchiha's purpose. Teaming up? Should he?<p>

Opening his eyes Naruto looked at Sasuke and grunted. "Aw hell, fine."

His answered caused the Uchiha to smirk. "I have a plan, do you think you can get close to him again?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Believe it."

"Alright you here's what-"

"Wait," the blond interrupted. "We need Sakura. I'm sure she can help in some way."

Sasuke groan loudly in irritation and had to restrain himself from pulling out his hair. "Goddammit, fine." He gave in before glancing at the sun's position. "But we have to hurry there isn't much time left."

Naruto nodded and the two sprang into the forest to look for Sakura while they discussed their plan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the demon fox sat against a tree and just stared at the ground. Thirty minutes remained until the clock went off and the fox no longer cared what the Genin did, confident that they will fail this test and he would never have anything to do with them again.<p>

Now all he had to do was wait.

Minutes passed and Tod was beginning to space out, not noticing or hearing the rusting sounding from all around him. His eyes closed only to snap open the next moment when his ears picked up a kunai whistling toward his head.

He jumped from his placed to dodge the flying projectile before landing on all fours in a crouch. He growled as he stood up before his head snapped toward a bush just when Sakura came charging out of it, attacking him with painfully slow punches and kicks.

The fox was slightly surprised that the pinky was facing him alone but also annoyed. Did she really think she can defeat him alone? The outrage.

Having enough of being pushed back by the small girl the fox's foot snapped forward and easily swept her feet out from under her. Sakura yelped as her back connected to the ground and groan in pain before she quickly got back to her feet and into a stance.

This earned a raised eyebrow from fox before he snarled, trying to scare the girl and weaken her drive to fight. But Sakura only smiled before throwing a kunai toward his feet forcing him hop back...right into her trap.

The fox stepped right into a loop of rope which quickly snagged around his ankle before pulling his whole leg off the ground.

Only sheer strength kept the demon's body on the ground as he stood with a leg held high over his head in an almost painful and awkward position. Growling he yanked his leg back down causing the thick branch to break and land next to him with a thud.

His red eyes glowed dangerously at Sakura who only send him a cheeky smile before forming a hand sign.

The demon fox's eyes widened and his senses screamed danger at him when he heard a sizzling sound coming right next to him. He looked to his left in alarm and saw at least a dozen active explosive tags stuck to tree branch...which was still tied to his foot.

That little bitch.

KA-BOOM!

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke stopped in their tracks as huge explosion erupted a couple yards in front of them.<p>

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted as his eyes were glued to the raising black smoke. "Sakura-chan!" he gasped. "Something must of happen!"

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as the boys rushed toward the destruction.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed nervously as the Kyūbi's Clone slowly stalked toward with the most livid look on his face. Her whole face turned blue with fear as the fox began making a noise that was a cross between a hiss and a growl as he got closer.<p>

His left leg was unharmed saved for the fur taking on a dark almost black color. The fox managed to get out of the explosion but was hit by the blast a bit before he was able to get out of range thanks to his speed.

The Clone was furious at the girl for getting the jump on him, and also at himself for letting himself get jumped. Twice today.

Naruto and Sasuke watched from a safe distance as Tod slowly walked toward Sakura. Damn, not good.

"We have to act know." Sasuke whispered to the blond who gave a hesitant nod in response before smirking at the Uchiha who returned it. "Now let's go and just follow my lead."

Naruto nodded again before he disappeared behind some greenery to get into position while Sasuke got closer and waited for the right moment to strike.

The Kyūbi Clone was retraining his power during the test as far as he knew so this plan just has to work. It has to.

"Why you little..." he heard the fox speak in deep and very annoyed voice. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you but I admit it. You almost had me. Almost." The demon stopped three feet away from Sakura.

Sasuke moved.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball appeared above the demon's head who scowl at the attack before dropping on the ground and rolling out of its path.

Suddenly the area was surrounded in thick white smoke, blinding his vision. Growling the fox flicked his tail which caused the smoke to clear instantly. Red eyes widen.

A swarm of blonds was all the fox could see, they were everywhere, even in the trees. The Shadow Clones were all grinning widely and found the fox's reaction truly satisfying.

As one they charged at the Kyūbi Clone who narrowed his eyes and caught a punch sent by the nearest Shadow Clone. Grabbing the blond's arm the fox swung him into five other blonds before disappearing in a burst of speed with the sound of pops following his wake.

Two minutes passed and the army was reduced to a mere cloud with the real Naruto standing a few feet from the demon who eyed him with a blank expression.

"Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed forming the seal for the jutsu again. "I'm not done!"

Another army of blonds surrounded Tod once again who narrowed his eyes even more. _'This boy has quite the supply of chakra.'_

Slowly inhaling a deep breath Tod waited until the Shadow Clones came within a mere foot from him, and then he roared. A strong blast of wind rocketed the blond copies into the air and they dispelled as soon as they hit the ground.

The demon fox closed his mouth with a low exhale. With another flick of his tail the white chakra was cleared from the area to reveal Naruto getting to his feet. The blond was breathing heavily as he struggled on his wobbly legs. Losing the battle Naruto collapsed to his knees.

Tod frowned. _'So he's finally at his limit.'_

Suddenly the blond smirk at the fox. "Not yet." he muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Two dozen Shadow Clones suddenly burst from the ground and quickly grabbed the demon's legs. "NOW SASUKE!"

The Uchiha sprang into the air, hands clamped in the tiger seal. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Trapped, Tod growled in irritation before simply replacing himself with a log using Kawarimi. The fireball hit the blond replicas and destroyed them, leaving a mix of black and white smoke from both techniques.

Tod stepped out from behind a tree a moment later and grunted. Pathetic.

"Hey sensei!" A loud voice yelled out causing the fox to turn his head toward the source to find than other than Naruto Uzumaki.

A huge grin was on the blonde's face which earned him a glare from the demon. "Something funny?" To his ire Naruto covered his mouth with one hand and began to snicker.

Slowly Naruto presented his right hand to the Kyūbi Clone which until now was concealed behind his back. A pair of bells jingled just as red eyes widened.

_'Impossible...'_

Tod's eyes were glued to the small silver bells dangling in Naruto's right hand. Casting a quick glance behind his shoulder the demon's breath hitched. His tail. The bells...

Was this for real? Did he-when did?

Tod stared at Naruto's smug grin with eyes full of denial while running through the previous events, trying to find when the blonde had gotten his hands on the bells. A low growl bubbled up in the back of his throat.

That little shit...he underestimated them. He underestimated all of them. Suddenly there was a sharp pull on his tail causing him to wince. He turned around to see Sakura holding her side laughing hysterically.

"I-I can't believe it worked!" she managed to get out between laughs. Tod frowned in confusion. A moment later Sasuke hopped down between him and the blond who began guffawing.

The darked-haired boy rested his eyes coolly on the fox. "So, you really fell for it." he commented, a smug smile was plastered on his lips.

Barely retrained killing intent was beginning to build up and leak from his body. Were they making fun of him? Did he miss something? Red eyes watched Sakura who was stilling giggling uncontrollably until they slowly centered on a pair of bells clench in her left hand.

Wait a minute.

Tod whipped his head toward Naruto just in time to see a tiny poof of smoke disburse from his hand. Slowly turning his eyes back to the pink-haired kunochi, realization finally geared.

_'Clever use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu.' _he thought scowling at Naruto. _'And Genjutsu.' _he added now glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at the demon and scratched the back of his head. "Do we pass?" he asked hopefully. The blonde honestly thought the plan had gone south once he failed to get a hold of the demon from the ground. And the trick with the Henge and Kage Bunshin was thought of on the fly, but Sasuke and Sakura played their parts just right while he had the Clone's attention.

They all make a great team.

Tod schooled his expression before answering in a monotone. "You're forgetting something." he glanced at Sakura. "_She _has the bells and now it's up to Sakura to decide what to do."

Naruto's smile instantly vanished from his face. He'd forgotten that only two of them were allowed to pass, the other was to be sent back to the academy. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, the two staring at each other for a full intense minute, their determination never wavering; in fact it grew stronger by the second.

Sakura looked nervously between both boys who were now glaring at each other heatedly. Were they going to fight? She bit her lip and glanced at the bells in her grasp. Sakura smiled and made her decision.

Sadness, disappointment, and begrudging acceptance flashed over Naruto's face as the pink-haired kunoichi walked toward the Uchiha and grabbed his hand. Lowering his head the blond closed his eyes and lot out a dejected sigh.

_'Well guess I'll wait next year to be Genin, but this still sucks.' _Naruto thought sourly, watching Sakura place a bell into Sasuke's open palm.

Suddenly the pinkette turned in his direction and began walking toward him. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion when she approached him and grabbed his hand. Blue eyes widened when Sakura placed a bell onto his hand and closed it. Sakura smiled at the blonde and took a step backward and quickly held up her hand when Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

"Listen Naruto, you and Sasuke-kun deserve to become Genin more than I do. Both you guys did all of the work and without your skills getting the bells would have been absolutely impossible And honestly I don't think I'm ready to be a ninja yet, so going back for another year won't hurt me. It'll only make me stronger."

Naruto stared at Sakura in awe. "Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke grunted but let a small smile appear on his face

The demon fox watched the scene with a neutral expression. Damn these three...

"You've all passed the test with flying records." Tod spoke in a monotone, gaining the Genin's attention. "The true point of this test was teamwork, the bells were merly meant to distract you from the real goal, but you all pulled through in the end."

The three Genin were dumbfounded. "W-Wait are you serious?" Naruto spluttered. "So this means even Sakura-chan passes?"

The fox narrowed his eyes. "What reason do I have to deceive you?" Was his only answer. "We start missions tomorrow so meet me at the Hokage tower at 7:00." A small swirl of red chakra appeared around the demon and Tod disappeared into thin air.

Silence.

"We did! We're ninja! Yes! Hokage title here I come!" Naruto shouted to the heavens laughing.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled with clenched fist. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away with a victorious grin on his face. As the loud noises of Naruto and Sakura's cheering began to die down the Uchiha furrowed his brows.

It's strange. The demon didn't seem that happy that they all passed or that they were all a team now. He did seem annoyed at them earlier sure but when he announced that they were officially Team 7 he said it as casually as talking about the weather. Like he didn't care...

A grimace appeared on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha didn't care about the monster either, his goal was to become stronger using any means necessary. And the Uchiha was going to use the demon, use him to help himself get stronger. No matter what.

So for now, as long as the Kyūbi Clone taught him things, he'll endure him.

Sasuke glanced back toward Naruto and Sakura who're running up to him. "Hey Sasuke! Let's get go for some ramen to celebrate!" Naruto shouted once they caught up to him.

"No." Sasuke answered dryly and kept walking but the blond kept pestering him, even Sakura. Finally after ten minutes of begging the dark-haired boy agreed to the request since he too was hungry after all.

As Sasuke began to follow Naruto through the streets of Konoha with Sakura at his side he thought bitterly. '_And I'll have to endure them too.'_

* * *

><p>The Conference room located under the Hoakge tower was used for war meetings back in the day. Now it's mostly used for important discussions on the village's and Fire Country's affairs. However, today it was occupied with the Third Hokage and his advisers to discuss the Genin teams with the Jōnin standing before them.<p>

Hiruzen inhaled through his pipe and let out a low exhale, filling the room with the smell of tobacco. "Alright, let's get stated."

"Team 1."

"Fail."

"Team 2."

"Fail."

"Team 3."

"Fail."

"Team 4."

"Fail."

"Team 5."

"Fail."

Hiruzen let out a disappointed sigh. Seems their aren't many talented Genin this year. Such a great shame.

"Team 6."

"Fail."

When the Third called on the next team the Jōnin, everyone of them, had death in their eyes

"Team 7..."

Sarutobi lifted his head from his desk and ran his eyes over the room when he received no answer. "Team 7." he repeated.

Again the Hokage received no answer and sighed.

Suddenly the room was over come by a malicious dread that instantly halted the very blood in everyone's veins. People broke into a cold sweat, even as the room became several degrees colder, the sudden pressure so intense that people had trouble breathing properly.

The only one who wasn't bother by it was the Hokage who merely adjusted the hat on his head. Just when one of the Jōnin was about to loose his lunch the pressure faded away, although the feeling of spite still remained.

"What w-was that? Was that killing intent?" One of the elders besides the Hokage breathed deeply. "Hiruzen?"

The elder man turns to the Hokage to see him staring intently at the back corner of the room. Following his line of sight the elder Horuma narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Oh I see, of course." he hissed.

The Kyūbi Clone sat on his hunches with his tail swinging slowly and gracefully behind him. By then the rest of the Jōnin sensed his presence and snapped their heads toward the demon's direction. Wide eyes quickly turned into dark murderous looks the moment they saw him.

**"**You!"

The Kyūbi's Clone eyed the shinobi in the room with a scornful look before focusing his attention to the Third Hokage who cleared his throat. "Team 7."

Tod's red eyes glowed dangerously when he spoke, his voice booming against the walls as he answered quietly. **"_Pass."_**

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAP. AND HOPE YOU LIKE MY OC. LEAVE A REVIEW WOULD YOU ALL BE SO KIND. TIL NEXT TIME...<strong>


	2. Questionable Potential

**YO! THANKS YOU ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**

**SADLY IT SEEMS THAT I'M GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO UPDATE EVERY MONTH OR SO. BLAME SCHOOL.**

**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTR, ENJOY!**

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

><p>BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT<p>

Naruto turned sideways in his bed, slamming his fist on the alarm clock. Debating about getting up or not the blond decided he couldn't be late for his first mission with his new team. Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed and rub his eyes. After throwing off his blanket he went to his dresser and pulled out his usual attire; a pair of orange pants and a orange jacket over a thin fishnet shirt.

Putting on his blue sneakers Naruto walked to his mirror and tied on his headband. The blond grinned at his reflection. "Here we go. My first day as a shinobi."

Naruto grabbed an apple and locked the door to his apartment before setting out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was leaning against the building of the Hokage tower with a content look on his face. He arrived first after Tod who sat beside the Uchiha on his hunches, and after exchanging nods the two remained silent as they wait for Naruto and Sakura.<p>

The latter was seen walking up the path a minute later. "Good morning sensei, Sasuke-kun." she greeted with a smile once she was in earshot.

Sasuke only grunted in response while Tod offered a muttered. "Morning."

They didn't have to wait long for the final member of Team 7 and before the blond could open his mouth to greet them Tod stood up and tossed a small green scroll at the orange clad nin.

Naruto yelped but was able to catch the scroll, eyes wide in surprise. Said surprise instantly turned into excitement once he got a look at the scroll before quickly looking up at the demon.

"Is this the mission?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Yes. Now read it." Tod ordered with slight impatience.

Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and scanned through the contents. After each line Naruto's grin slowly turned into a frown. "This...isn't a mission." he spoke, detested.

Sakura snatched the scroll and read through it herself, a frown also mirroring her face.

"We have to clean up a park a bunch of drunks trashed last night while partying." Sakura said.

"That's not a mission that's a chore!" Naruto shouted in protest. The Uchiha scowled while mentally agreeing with the blonde.

"Regardless of what you think this job was assigned to us. Once it's done complain to the Hokage about it." Tod said and beckon with his hand. "Come here."

The Genin blinked at his request but did as they were told and stepped closer to the fox. They all became skeptical when the demon willed his tail to grow longer and had it hover around their tight circle.

Small trails of red chakra leaked from his body and gently swirled around them. When the Genin stared to became alarmed the swirling chakra quicken its pace before they all disappeared in the next blink, only to reappear at a different location.

The Genin were dumbstruck to find that were here at their destination, judging by the fact that this was indeed a park, and that their was trash everywhere.

Suddenly intense dizziness overcame them and they all dropped down in a heartbeat, gasping. It only lasted for a moment but Naruto still had difficulty standing on his wobbly legs.

"Sorry, next time we'll walk." Tod said, shrugging in an uncaring matter, his tail back to its normal length.

Naruto was finally able to stand straight but Sasuke and Sakura still had trouble getting over the affect of the Shunshin. Once they all were able to stand without effort Tod nodded his head at mess.

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p>The whole place was littered with beer bottles, trash, trash, and more trash. With a plastic bag in hand the Genin spend nearly two hours cleaning the mess. Not surprisingly Naruto became bored and irritated.<p>

"This sucks." he groaned.

"Tell me about it but we're not getting done any faster, so shut up and just keeping going." Sakura said, reaching toward the sky and stretching her back.

Naruto sighed before he looked at Tod to see him placing his own bag on the ground near a river which was about two feet deep. The demon began walking along the surface of the water as it were land.

"Hey! How do you do that?!" Naruto shouted.

Hearing his voice Sasuke and Sakura looked at the demon fox and their eyes widen in amazement.

Tod ignored the blonde as he crouched down and reach down into the water to grab a empty bottle, not caring about getting his fur drenched.

Naruto ran in front of him when the fox made it back to land. "Hey can me teach how to do that?" Naruto asked.

"No." he answered, dropping the bottle in his bag.

"Why not?"

"We're on a mission right now." Tod said in a cold tone.

"Come on you can teach us while also doing this chore." Naruto persisted, grinning.

Tod glared at Naruto in annoyance and let out a low growl in warning. Despite the silent threat Naruto kept at it. "How hard can it be?"

"I said not today." Tod hissed.

Sasuke watched the scene with a neutral expression and seeing the demon's refusal at Naruto's request made him give Tod a dirty look.

_'I knew it. He's not going to teach us a thing.'_

A plan then formed in his head which caused the Uchiha to smirk.

He strolled over to the pair. "You are our sensei, so you should teach us something. It is your responsibility after all isn't it?" he spoke calmly.

Tod turned his narrowed eyes toward the dark-haired Genin but said nothing. "And if you don't teach us anything, Naruto is going to bug to until you do." Sasuke added.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was...helping him?

A vicious grin appeared on his whiskered face when Tod settled his eyes back on him and the blond nodded repeatedly.

"You don't know where I live." Tod countered.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh believe me, I'll find out."

"It's true." Sakura joined in. "He can easily sneak into the Hokage tower and find your home address."

Tod was seething as he glared at their grinning faces.

The Genin were getting _awfully_ familiar with him. Did they really think he was going to fall for their games? He can hide from them in a number of places in Konoha and even inform the Hokage of Naruto's plan of breaking and entering.

But all those options seem...troublesome. Looks like he has no choice but to give in. But perhaps he can also work things in his favor.

"Fine." he snapped.

Sasuke smirked. _'Yes.'_

"But on one condition." Tod added.

"Name it." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

"Finish this mess in the next thirty minutes." he challenged.

Naruto laughed. "No problem!" He yelled forming a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The area was filled with a dozen Shadow Clones in seconds, all sporting grins. As they all split off into groups one thing crossed through the demon's mind.

_'Why didn't he use the jutsu earlier?'_

* * *

><p>In the next few minutes the park was nearly sparkling. Gone were the endless piles of trash and empty glass bottles.<p>

Naruto Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of the Kyubi Clone. Sweat covered their bodies since they had to harder and faster, but it was all worth it cause now they were going to learn to walk on water.

Tod let out a deep sigh. "Sure you don't want to this until tomorrow?" he tried one last time.

"Just teach us already." Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

The demon narrowed his eyes but let his attitude slide this once since he wanted to get this over with.

"Don't be shy." Naruto giggled.

"When walking on obstacles, like a tree, one must maintain a certain amount of chakra at the bottom of one's feet." he began explaining, ignoring the blonde. "Now as for walking on water..."

Tod paused at their troubled expressions and eyed them before he widened his eyes. "You don't know how to walk on trees do you?"

Sakura shook her. "The academy taught us a lot of things but not how to walk on trees."

The demon fox shook his head. '_Hm, that's..__.unanticipated.' _he thought bitterly.

"Water walking will have to wait then since in order to master the skill you need to learn tree walking." the demon said sternly.

Naruto clenched his fist in excitement. Finally they were going to learn something from their sensei.

* * *

><p>"oof!"<p>

Naruto sat up and rubbed his blond crown. "Dammit." he swore. For three hours he and his team have been practicing tree walking and so far the orange clad Genin didn't make more than five feet up the tree before slipping off. He glanced at Tod and found him staring at him with a narrowed gaze.

Sighing, Naruto got back to his feet. _'I'm using too little chakra. I have to build up more.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. Looking deep inside himself Naruto reached for his chakra and had it flow to the soles of his feet. Feeling it sustain Naruto snapped his eyes open and started up the tree once again.

He managed to make up a near six feet before sliding off the tree and landing on his head.

Meanwhile Sasuke was having a much better time than the Uzumaki, making it up near twelve feet on his first try. But the dark-haired boy was pushing out too much chakra and blasting himself off the tree.

Sakura was sitting under another tree not far from where the boys trained. After making her way from the bottom to the very top several times easily Tod allowed her a break. She glanced at him nervously when she heard him growl and looked to see that Naruto had fallen again.

A moment later Sasuke was pushed off his tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard Naruto laughing.

"Boy that looked like it hurt!" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled. "I'm still ahead of you."

"Not for long!" Naruto declared and ran up the tree again.

As they're progress and bickering grew so did Tod's unknown anger.

They were both so pathetic. They were both such a disgrace to their legacies.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Tod suddenly barked freezing them in their tracks. "Take a break, you won't be able to complete this exercise if you're frustrated." he said with authoritative in his voice.

Looking like they were going to protest Tod's eyes glowed. "_Now."_

Reluctantly the boys obeyed and dropped where they stood. Naruto stole a glance at the demon and found him staring him down with a hard gaze. The blond winced and wondered why was Tod giving him that look.

Naruto lied on his back and watched the clouds lazily pass by the blue sky. After ten minutes passed Naruto widened his eyes, realizing what that look meant.

Disappointment.

Well then the blond will just have to show the Kyūbi Clone that Naruto Uzumaki doesn't disappoint. Dattebayo.

Springing to his feet Naruto clamped his hands into a seal, gathering chakra to his feet. Once he felt he had the right amount Naruto ran up the tree.

Sasuke got to his feet a moment later and watched as the blond managed to get eight feet up the tree before he blasted himself off using too much chakra. Sasuke scowled and formed a seal and gathered chakra to his feet.

The dark-haired boy had also notice the demon's look and he wasn't going to looked down on by his sensei. Sasuke was an Uchiha after all.

With a sharp inhale Sasuke sprinted up his tree as well.

For four hours the boys were still at it and the sun was already beginning to set. Tod had offered Sakura to go home but she kindly refused, wanting to watch the boys finish the exercise; and also help carry them to the hospital in case they over do it.

"Tod-sensei," the pinky called out. "Should...we stop them? With going on as long as they have Naruto and Sasuke could pass out any minute." Sakura said concerned.

She glanced at the demon and waited for an answer but was ignored as he kept his eyes on the boys. In his mind the sooner the two boys passed out the sooner he can go home.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the clearing, breathing heavily with their clothes nearly soaked in sweat.

"Ha ha hey Sasuke how are you holding up?" Naruto taunted with a tired smile.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke snapped, panting.

Naruto chuckled before gathering more chakra in the soles of his feet, Sasuke doing the same. In unison the two ran up their respected trees.

* * *

><p><em>Red eyes opened to a white dimensional room where it seemed time and space held no meeting. There are no floors or walls, just space. Endless space.<em>

_'Where...am I?'_

_Looking down at his hands which were covered in red fur, razor sharp claws lined his fingers. He flexed them and felt that they could easily cut through flesh._

_'I...' he glanced at the single tail which moved fluidly behind him. 'Don't...'_

_A growl echoed in the dimension. It sounded fierce, angry, and...pleased. Looking up red eyes took in the sight of a huge fox impaled to giant round boulder by his arms, legs, torso._

_And his nine tails._

_He looked to be in immense pain but upon seeing the smaller fox his lips to pull back into a dark smile._

_Red confused orbs peered into much larger menacing ones. A__nd in the next blink it finally clicked. Tod understood._

_The almighty Nine-Tailed Fox grinned deviously down at his clone and let out a relieved sigh._

**_"Finally."_**

* * *

><p>"Tod! Tod-sensei!"<p>

The demon was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud voice that was hollering his name. Looking up Tod found Naruto and Sasuke standing on the top branch of respected their trees; well hanging in Naruto's case.

"We did it!" Naruto laughed triumphantly. "We both made it to the top!"

Sasuke let out an overwhelmed sigh and chuckled quietly, very pleased with himself for competing the exercise.

"Way to go guys! Shannaro!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

Tod just blinked when the boys hopped down in front of him and Sakura who quickly ran to the two and started congratulating them.

Naruto laughed and began scratching the back of his head, flushed at Sakura's praises, while Sasuke of course just crossed his arms and grunted.

Tod tilted his head and frowned before he decided to follow the pinkette's example and approached the Genin. All conversation became quite when the demon stood over them and spoke calmly.

"Congrats on completing the exercise." Tod spoke with a hint of sincerely, nodding his head.

The blond smiled happily up at the clone. Sasuke however only stared at Tod with a skeptical brow.

"Same time tomorrow at the Hokage tower." Tod ordered, voice back in monotone. "Get some rest." Turning his back to the Genin Tod flickered from the area.

Naruto turned to his two teammates with a grin. "So how about some ramen?" he asked excitedly.

Sakura whirled to the blonde and bonked him on the head. "Baka! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she shouted.

"Nope, but it's never too late for ramen Sakura-chan." Naruto said, stilling smiling despite the bump on his head.

Sakura gasped in surprise when the blonde grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the streets.

"Naruto stop! I told you-" She tried to protest when a loud growl erupted from her stomach. Blushing in embarrassment Sakura hung her head and allowed Naruto to continue dragging her.

Sasuke's own stomach growled and he grunted in annoyance before sighing.

_'It's not that late.' _he thought following after them.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage looked up from his paperwork to find Tod walking into his office. He smiled.<p>

"For a D-ranked mission that sure took your team a long time to complete." The Hokage stated while curiously eyeing the demon fox.

Wordlessly Tod approached the desk and handed the scroll to the Hokage who opened it and scanned through the contents.

The Hokage hummed and placed the scroll down on his desk before fixing Tod with a hard gaze. "Says here your team completed the mission hours ago." Sarutobi stated with a hint of accusation in his tone.

"Mind explaining."

Tod didn't answer right away as his eyes remained locked with the Hokage's for a silent moment. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Tod's lack of response and narrowed his eyes, thinking he might have done something devious to the Genin.

"I did what you've ordered me to do." Tod spoke, voice full of cold hatred. "I trained them."

The Hokage's face softened as he now eyed Tod in surprise. "Oh? And what did you teach them?" he inquired.

"Tree walking." Tod growled before he whirled his back to the old man and quickly made an exit out the door, slamming it shut.

The old man sighed knowing he deserved that. He automatically assumed Tod might have hurt the Genin, or even worse killed them.

Sarutobi sighed and muttered a quiet apology to the demon. He was ashamed of himself for being so quick to judge. But he was also happy that the clone took the time to teach his students the tree walking exercise.

It was unexpected that Tod was already showing interest in the Genin's training and was glad he wasn't neglecting them like the Hokage first thought he would.

Maybe he made the right call after all.

* * *

><p>Tod sat onto of a building, his red eyes watching the full moon while ignoring the fearful stares of the villagers and the grim whispers from the shinobi. He just stayed mesmerized under the orb's blinding light.<p>

He didn't care in the slightest what they thought of him, he had more important matters clouding his thoughts.

After a hour Tod finally lowered eyes and found Naruto walking toward his apartment, grinning ear to ear while patting his stomach. Tod shook his head. Pathetic.

"Demon brat."

Tod's ears twitched.

"I can't believe the Hokage would allow that demon scum walk among us."

"He should be locked in a cage."

"I just wish he'd disappear."

"It's only a matter of time before he loses control."

Naruto's grin slowly lowered to a ghost of a smile as the whispers continued.

"Just die"

"Worthless."

"No one wants you."

"Demon."

Tod sighed through his nose as the blond walked pass him, unaware of presence.

"I heard the Third put the clone in charge of the brat. We're all doom now, those damn dirty foxes are probably scheming against the village as we speak."

"I wish the Third would execute those monsters."

"We'll all be better off."

Naruto lowered his head and sighed wearily. All his life this is what he had to deal with.

Every...single...day.

The cold, harsh, nasty whispers and mummers from both citizens and ninja alike.

The looks, the glares. So much...so much disgust and loathing were filled within those eyes whenever they're pointed at him.

The Jinchuuriki hated it.

After finding out the truth about him being the container of of the Nine-Tails he understood the reason for the village's scorn. But it still didn't make the pain go away.

Naruto clenched his teeth. It was still as strong as ever.

Tod rubbed the side of his neck while watching Naruto's back until he was a mere dot in his line of sight. Looking down at his hand Tod observed the red fur that lines his skin and flexed his claws.

'_Naruto, y__ou're no demon.'_

He glanced at the direction where he last saw the boy. '_Even I can see that.'_

* * *

><p>A month has passed and Team 7's routine thus far has been the following: They would all meet at the Hokage's Tower at 7am, Tod would either brief the mission or toss the scroll at the Genin. Next, they would walk or sometimes Shushin to their destination. The last one thankfully being the lesser of the two.<p>

Once the mission was completed the Genin will try hammering the demon fox to get him to train them in something besides the exercises and sparing matches he has them do. But he would quickly leave without a word or give them some excuse.

True to his word Naruto hunted him down each time Tod didn't train them after missions. Tod had beaten the blonde to a pulp after a whole day of hide and seek. Naruto did the missions and the light training without complaint from than on.

Today it would be different.

After completing another gruesome D-ranked assignment the Genin were about to go their separate ways when Tod spoke.

"Stay here, I'll be back." he ordered.

He was gone before the Genin could utter a word.

"Yes, I'll bet he'll teach us something cool again." Naruto said excitedly. The boy has so much energy to burn that each mission-no chore- felt like a mere warm up. Even the training afterwards hardly did any good.

Sasuke frowned, seriously doubting it. It was obvious the demon fox was avoiding them after each mission. The possibilities for the reason were endless in the Uchiha's mind, only one being the most pronounced.

Tod didn't like them.

But since he was asking them to wait...

The fox appeared in front of the Genin before Sasuke could continue pondering.

"Follow me."

He led them to Team 7's personal training ground, stopping at a small clearing. Sasuke observed the area and found that they never been to this part of the field before. He shifted his foot under the thin grass and eyed the three stumps that were line up left to right.

Tod walked next to stump on the right, siting on his hunches. "You guys are going to do an exercise that will test your strength and chakra control." he began explaining in a monotone. "Since you all mastered tree walking it'll be a little easier. But it will still take you some time."

Tod tapped the log. "As you can see this stump here is thick enough to where you could punch it with all your might and not even leave a dent. By focusing chakra into your hands and feet your muscles would be greatly strengthen, and your attacks will caused more damage."

"As I said before, you all know how to channel into a certain part of your body, like your feet to walk on trees."

He paused for a moment and let out a breath before continuing. "It's almost the same, however instead of circulating your chakra you're going to have act as a second set of skin. Armor if you will."

"If you do that you should be able to reduce the stumps to mere splinters. But all I expect in a crack at most by the end of the day." he finished explaining, tapping the stump again.

He then crossed his arms, still sitting. "Do you understand?"

Sakura gave a firm nod since she was quite a bookworm with anything chakra related. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, understanding enough of the concept of the exercise.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and frowned but gave a hesitant nod. "I kind of get it." he muttered.

Tod nodded and stepped out of the way. "Then get started."

* * *

><p>Naruto grunted as he kicked at the log as hard could.<p>

_Thud._

The log easily absorbed the force of the blow leaving the blonde holding his foot, rubbing off the light tingles of pain.

He and his teammates have been at it for six hours, beating the logs non-stop. Naruto had long ago ditched his orange jacket since the thing was drenched in sweat, leaving him in a thin fish net undershirt and orange pants, which were clung to him like a second skin.

Ironically he has to do the exact same to his chakra in order to destroy this damn stump. Or at least leave a crack. Tod won't let anyone leave unless someone accomplished that much.

Naruto stared back at the stump and growled. The log had a diameter of at least five feet and each strike felt like hitting a brick wall.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into his right fist. He had gotten this far, but the hard part was keeping the chakra at bay as he moved. Naruto's brow furrowed, a warm sensation engulfing his fist.

Shifting his stance Naruto frowned deeper as he felt his chakra fade slightly. He cursed mentally.

Standing completely still the blond focused more chakra into his limb, feeling warmth surging into his fist once again. But...

_'Not yet, more.' _Naruto thought.

Behind him Tod's eyes widened suddenly. Sasuke and Sakura were too focus on their own logs and didn't pay any attention to the blond, missing the thing Tod was looking at.

Naruto's fist was leaking chakra.

Red chakra.

Naruto was oblivious as he kept his eyes closed. _'More.'_

The feeling was getting warmer and warmer until it was near a blistering heat. Naruto continued channeling chakra, encouraged by the feeling.

Tod had stopped breathing, the hairs on his tail standing on end, looking twice its size. "Impossible." he whispered.

Now Naruto's fist was practically _glowing _with red chakra. And yet Naruto has yet to notice it.

With a yell Naruto cocked his arm back and slammed his fist right into the middle of the stump, instantly demolishing it and sending splinters flying in four directions.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back, startled. They stared in shock at Naruto who keeled on the ground holding his wrist. He was staring at the destroyed log with his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

After a minute Sasuke grimaced before going back to hitting his log. Sakura walked over to the blonde and asked. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto chuckled quietly while flexing his wrist. "Yeah don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm good." he answered, smiling wearily. He then turned toward the fox and noted his expression and appearance.

Flashing a two fingered victory sign Naruto grinned widely. "Ha! I'm awesome aren't I sensei?"

Tod snapped out of his stupor, the hairs on his tail flattening. "Yes," he breathed. "You're all dismissed."

The demon turned his back, hiding the gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow's a free day, do as you wish with your time."

"_I have to go."_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER WAS A 'TEAM BONDING' CHAPTER.<strong>

**I DO PLAN TO FOLLOW CANON BUT OF COURSE THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE DRAMATICALLY SOONER OR LATER HAHA!**

**TEAM INTERACTIONS: HUH SEEMS EVERYONE'S GETTING ALONG QUITE QUICK EH? THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE.**

**TOD'S CREATION: WILL REMAIN A SECRET FOR SOME TIME, BUT THERE'LL BE HINTS.**

**NOW LASTLY LEAVE A REVIEW WOULD YOU ALL BE SO KIND:-)**

**TIL NEXT TIME...**


End file.
